Hoshi Sato (AMU)
In an alternate mirror universe, Hoshi Sato I was a female Terran who became Empress of the Terran Empire and legendary matriarch of the Sato Dynasty, which would rule the Empire for over a century. Hoshi Sato ruled the Terran Empire from 2155 to 2209, when Hoshi contracted a rare form of Rigelian fever and dies within days of contraction. Early life Sato was born in Kyoto, Japan in 2129 and spent most of her youth there. She was knowledgable in anthropology, diplomacy and computer programming; Sato was considered very cunning and treacherous. As an adult, she served as communications officer aboard the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]]. An opportunistic and duplicitous woman, she ingratiated herself to both Captain Maximillian Forrest and his rival, Jonathan Archer. Sato aided Archer in commandeering the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] in 2155; however, she betrayed him by seducing his personal guard, Typhuss James Halliwell, into poisoning the captain. Sato then took command of the Defiant and, declaring herself Empress, attacked Starfleet and forced the Empire's military to recognize her as leader. Empress Sato I Sato established her imperial residence in the historic Kyoto Imperial Palace. One of her primary goals as ruler of the Terran Empire was to crush the rebel forces arrayed against the Empire. Toward this goal, Sato arranged to be married to General Thy'lek Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard, thus creating an alliance and cutting off a key source of rebel support. She also ensured that the true nature of the starship Defiant was kept secret, claiming it was from the Empire's future, rather than from a parallel universe where the Empire never existed. She also fabricated several "historical" facts she claimed to have found in the Defiant database, including the birth of a child to herself and Shran. When Shran discovered the Defiant's true nature, he arranged to have Sato's ova taken from her, a child artificially gestated from their joined DNA, and then sent Sato into exile, while he took control of the Empire as regent for their unborn child. Sato was sent to Deneva, but her transport was intercepted by Vulcan rebels. She was held prisoner, and then put on trial for the crimes of the Empire against its subject worlds. However, Sato was able to strike a deal with one of the rebels, and her former Enterprise crewmate, T'Pol. By helping her escape the rebels and helping reclaim the Empire from Shran's Andorian forces, the people of planet Vulcan were then raised to a status equal to that of humans. Later that day Empress Sato made Typhuss James Halliwell her consort and the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet. Empress Sato ordered the Imperial Starfleet to make an example of those who dared to oppose the Terran Empire. Using the nearest blood-cousins of the traitorous Vulcans as example, Sato ordered the fleet to Romulus. There Hoshi wiped out most of the planet's population, including that of its moon Remus. This caused the power to shift back into favor of the Terran Empire: it also caused the extinction of the Romulan race since they all committed suicide after the destruction of their world. In the fifth year of Empress Sato's reign the year 2160, Empress Sato had managed to not only hold the Terran Empire together, but to consolidate more power in the position of Emperor than ever before. Under Hoshi Sato, true power returned to the Emperorship. All remnants of the Rebellion were crushed usually quite ruthlessly, but with T'Pol's counsel, Hoshi also made several strategic, if inconsequential, concessions to gain an end to the fighting. The technological advances gleaned from the future-''Defiant'' gave the Terrans all the advantage they needed to expand their borders, and Hoshi ruled this territory from any one of her many palaces spread about the quadrant. The main one was on Earth in Sato City, the new name for what was once Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. With the threat to the Terran Empire over, Empress Sato ordered a new fleet of ships to be built using the Defiant's design. Six years later in 2166 the new fleet of Defiant-class vessels becomes operational. In 2201 Klingon space is annexed by the Terrans. Several Klingon Houses, accepting the inevitable, declare their loyalty to Empress Sato. What remains of the Klingon Naval Forces is commissioned to be the Klingon Defense Forces. Their command officers are replaced with Starfleet officers, and many Klingon officers are placed on Starfleet vessels for "re-education". In 2209 Empress Hoshi Sato contracts a rare form of Rigelian fever and dies within days of contraction. Fleet Admiral Typhuss James Halliwell ascends to the throne and becomes Emperor of the Terran Empire. Alternate timeline In another timeline Shran successfully overthrew Sato, but his victory was short-lived because the Romulans overran the Empire. Earth overthrew the Romulans and re-established the Empire, but the Andorians and Tellarites were wiped out. Romance Jonathan Archer Hoshi Sato was romantically involved with Jonathan Archer. When Forrest was given captaincy of Enterprise, however, Sato saw an opportunity to advance her career and left Archer to become the captain's woman. Although Archer claimed to understand that Sato leaving him was strictly a career move, he was nonetheless hurt and resentful. Maximilian Forrest When Forrest was given captaincy of Enterprise, however, Sato saw an opportunity to advance her career and left Archer to become the captain's woman. Although Archer claimed to understand that Sato leaving him was strictly a career move, he was nonetheless hurt and resentful. Typhuss James Halliwell Hoshi Sato was romantically involved with Typhuss James Halliwell when she was an ensign in 2151 before her assignment aboard Enterprise. After the death of Archer in 2155, Empress Sato made Typhuss James Halliwell her consort and her lover. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Alternate mirror universe